1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to drill bits, and more specifically relates to a drill bit having an asymmetrical structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability search that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following U.S. patents in the field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Doepker 2,587,980 03/04/52 Maier 3,564,947 02/23/71 Pomernacki 3,564,948 02/23/71 Kim 4,209,275 06/24/80 Ozer et al. 4,338,050 07/06/82 ______________________________________
All of the known drill bits are formed symmetrically. Indeed, it has long been the conventional wisdom to avoid lack of symmetry in any structure that rotates. As a result, all of the drill bits that have been provided heretofore are carefully formed to provide a very symmetrical structure.
Unfortunately, conventional drill bits, especially of the masonry type, have very short useful lifetimes. Typically, a masonry-type drill bit can drill only two or three holes before wearing out.
There is clearly a need for a masonry-type drill bit that does not wear out after only two or three jobs, but such a drill bit does not appear in the prior art.